You were gone oh to soon
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Miranda cared for her formal assistant, To extend she had yet to know. But one day when the fates decide to be cruel. The women now had the possible death of the women she might love and try to heal wounds she did not know she made.
1. Chapter 1

A storm raged in New York city. I watch as the rain drops hit my office window. The Book was held in my hand. My arms crossed over my chest. I flipped my silver bangs out of my eyes. Nigel was my priority at the moment. The Book had to many mistakes. I wanted perfection. So I began to move through my office heading for the door. The door open to show my new assistant. A shy blonde with no back bone.

"Mir-Miranda." The girl whispered. In her hand was a steaming cup of coffee that I had asked for 20 minutes ago. "Put it on the desk I'm busy." I snapped. Her face paled and she looked as if she was going to faint. Her blue eyes with tears about to spill.

I pushed passed her. The girl was hopeless.

My heels clicked on the floor as I moved to my destination. As I passed Emily's desk I saw her typing on the computer. A phone was balanced between her ear and shoulder.

"Yes I know that this was short notice, but I need those head shot today by 3:00. I know its 2:30. Bloody hell." She said. She saw me walk pass and held her tongue. "Hello Miranda, umm those head shots you wanted can't be delivered today." She spoke her voice shook. I didn't give her a second glance as I walked away. I turned the corner seeing the glass doors of Nigel's office. He was not alone. As I neared I saw a young women in front of him. She wore a black trench coat. Familiar brown hair was up in a high pony tail. She had black leggings and black UUG boots adorn het feel. Leather gloves covered her small shaking hands. Nigel sat behind his desk, his head in his hands. The girl shook her head. Nigel stood and walked towards the girl and took her in his arms. She didn't respond to the contact. Her arms just lay at her side.

I not caring at the moment walked in without knocking.

"Can you explain the obesity that you handed in to me today." I threw the book on his desk. Put my hand on my hips and narrowed my eyes waiting for an answer

"Miranda this is not a good time. I need you to leave. We can talk later." Said Nigel. The girl in his arms had her head hung low. But it seem for good reason. It appeared that he was holding her as if shielding her from me, as if I would do her harm.

"And when did you get the right the boss me around. Hmm." I asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. My arms once again crossed over my chest.

"You did this." Whispered the mysterious girl.

"Elizabeth." Warned Nigel. The girl didn't listen. She shoved him away from her. When we came face to face my breath hitched. It was Andrea. It's been two months since Paris. Since she left me in the most important week of my life. But no it wasn't her this girl was shorter and she had no bangs. Her big doe like eyes showed something murderous.

"You _bitch!" _She screamed. She then lunged at me. Causing me to slam myself up against the wall behind me. How dare she. I was taking calming breaths. Thankfully Nigel grabbed the psychotic animal by the waist. The child began to cry. Trying with all her might to pry the older man's hands off her

" No! Let me go! This is all her fault!" She was crying now. Somehow Nigel turned her around. The girl banged her fist on his chest. His hand at the back of her head trying to calm her."

"You have to make okay. Please make it okay." She wails. I had no clue what was happening. I was in shock. my hand on my chest as it rose and fell with the harsh breath I was taking into my lungs.

"Shh...It's okay Elizabeth calm down its going to be okay she's going to be fine. She'll wake up soon I promise." Spoke Nigel. His voice smoothing and calming for the girl before me. She calmed down, but continued to cry.

"What in God's name is going on? I demand and answer!" I said. I was at my wit's end with this whole situation.

"This is Andrea's sister." Spoke Nigel.

"What? Is the Mirror not good enough for her? Let me guess she wants her job back, but was to much of a coward to face me herself that why she send her pathetic sister to try to get her job back. What a joke." I rolled my eye and snorted.

"You vile women!" The girl screamed again. She tried to go at me again, but this time Nigel had to strong of a hold on her.

"No Miranda. She got in a car crash and is in a coma." Nigel spoke these words in a monotone voice. His face had pail. Looking at me with disappointment.

I must say the truth. I cared about Andrea alot. It broke my heart when she had left. I didn't show it, but it broke me. She left me because I said that we were alike. I had told myself that she was so disgusted with the fact that I compared her to me. That she could no longer stand me. I pushed her until she caved.

"What?" Was all I could say. My throat was dry and my heart was racing. My mouth hung open. I staggered back, covering my mouth.

"What you heard you _witch._" Said the girl. She pulled her self from Nigel. Elizabeth wiped her face and looked at me. "This is all because of you. You did this. Because of you my only family is as good as dead." I gasped at her words. "At this moment she's fighting for her life." Tears once again fell from her eyes."The Doctor said that she has a slim chance of surviving." She whispered. Tears stung the corner of my eyes. This had to be a bad dream.

They both stood there watching me take it all in. Then the girl left. She swung the door open walking away almost running. I stood there shock. Then I was pulled back to earth as I saw Nigel grab his jacked from the back of his chair.

"Were are you going?" I asked breathless.

"The hospital." Then he left after the girl. I heard the ding of the elevator. What was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miranda I need your signature on these forms. There very urgent." My blonde assistant rushed to me with a stack of papers in her hands. To be honest I had no idea what her name was.I knew it started with a "B"

"Britney I want you to cancel everything for the next few days." I said. I walked past her and entered my office. My phone lay on my desk. As I went to grab my phone I saw my hand shake. My bottom lip quivered. I shut my eyes, took deep breaths. My whole body seem to ache.

"Its Bridget, Miranda." Said the blond. I snatched my phone from my desk and began to walk to the elevator. "And do you mean everything?" The girl asked in shock.

"Yes you incompetent girl. Everything!" Emily had given me my coat and my bag. I ripped them from her hand causing her to trip over her feet. "Nigel is in charge until I return."

I was in the elevator and as the doors closed I started to panick. My breathing was getting faster. My palms were sweating. I clenched and unclenched my fists. It seem the elevator was going especially slow this afternoon. I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor.

When the doors open I dashed out of the building. Roy already at the curb waiting for me. As I neared the car Roy saw me and gave me a confused looked. The coffee in his hand was placed in the cup holder and the newspaper folded and placed on the passenger seat.

He got out and open my door.

"Good afternoon." He said in a jolly tone. I grind my teeth in annoyance. I was in the car and particularly threw my purse and coat at the other side of the car. Roy took his sweet time in getting back in the car. I got my phone and looked at it. Fear, anger, saddens was what I felt. I had no idea why.

I flipped my phone open and looked for Nigel' s phone number. I then proceeded to call. He answered after the fifth ring.

"_Miranda I'm sorry, but I can't go to work now." _ He said.

"What hospital?"

"_What?"_

"I said what hospital!" I almost screamed into the phone.

_"I don't think that a good idea at the moment." _ He was whispering now. I was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't care where is she!" I was now screaming into the phone. My nails tore into the soft flesh of my palm.

"_Lower Manhattan Hospital." _ I didn't give him a respond. I repeated that place to Roy. He gave me a strange look, but said nothing toward my little outburst. The traffic was hell. The longer we stayed in one spot the more time I had to think of the situation.

I had no idea why I was acting like this. I felt as if my heart was getting ripped in two. I ran my fingers through my hair repeatedly. My leg shook and all I could think about was the state Andrea was in. From what her sister said it was serious, but to what extent? What did the child mean when she had said it was my fault? I hadn't seen or talked to Andrea it was impossible that I had anything to do with her condition. The girl was just making up stories. Andrea may be in a coma, but I hand nothing to do with it.

I continued to tell my self this, but the more I did. The more I knew it was a lie. It was strange. The feeling was at the bottom of my stomach as if telling me what I dreaded to know. I shut my eyes trying to block everything out. I had forgotten my sunglasses at the office and since the storm had stopped the sun was shining and blinding my eyes. I pressed my head on the window. Breathing in slowly trying to get my self together.

_"I can't do this" Andrea was in my office. She waved her hands between us. My heart stopped. _

_"I'm sorry Miranda. Goodbye." She had said. She walked up to me and placed the letter of resignation on my desk. Her body was stiff as it turned around.I had to tell her. What I felt, but the words didn't come out. _

_"I said to my self go ahead take a chance." My voice was nothing, but a whispered. " I thought that you be different. But you ended up disappointing more than any of the other silly girls." She stood there not moving. There was a moment of tension in the air. Then she left, like everyone else. She walked away. _

I was shook from my thoughts when the car came to a sudden stop. I held to the door trying not to get smashed up against the back of the passenger seat. At that moment I regretted not putting on my seatbelt. The vision I had fresh in my mind.

As I looked out the car window I saw the hospital only a few blocks away. I gathered my stuff and open the door.

"Miranda?" Asked Roy.

"I'll call you when I'm done." I got out of the car and slammed the door. I crossed the street and started to walk. I began to put on my coat as people began to stare realizing who I was. My feet started to ache as I neared the hospital. A few people stood in the front door and Nigel was one of them.

His back was to me, but he then turned around. When he saw me his eyes were red.

I didn't ask for his well-being I had other things in my mind.

"How is she?" I asked. I was able to calm down on my walk from the car, but I wad still I on edge.

"Horrible!" He said. He spun on his heel and walked in to the E.R. I followed him. The smell of antiseptic filled my nostrils. We walked to the elevator. He pressed the 5th floor bottom. We stepped inside and stood there in silence. My nerves getting worse and worse.

_Bing_

The doors open and we began to walk. Neither one of us spoke to one or another. We only walked side by side. The longer we took, the more I worried. I started to bite my lip a habit I had thought I broke years ago.

He stopped at a door 564. I tried to memorize the room, the hallway, everything I could of this place. The man open the door and slowly walked in.

"What the hell is she doing here!" I heard Elizabeth snarl.

But I didn't pay attention to the upset girl. My eyes had zero in Andrea. She looked so pale, so fragile. A tube was in her mouth helping her breath. Strange stickers covered her forehead. And I.V was in her arm snaking around a metal pole next to the bed. So many wires came out of the poor women. Machines clearly keeping her alive, but barely.

I couldn't take it. I felt my feet carry me to the bed, but them I was blocked.

"Stay away from her." Warned Elizabeth. She no longer had on a trench coal she just wore a black silk top. Her eyes blood-shot. Yet she looked like she was ready to kill.

I dropped my purse on the floor. My eyes never leaving Andrea.

"Please." I begged. Tears threatening to fall.

"Elizabeth." Called Nigel. The girl looked over my shoulder to the man. She sigh in defeat and backed away. Walking past me I heard the click of the door.

I slowly made my way to the bed. I took her hand in mine, being careful for the needle stuck in her hand.

"Andrea? What happen?"

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE. THIS STORY GOT SO MUCH ATTENTION I WAS SHOCKED. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITE, AND FOLLOWED.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to know how this happen?" Came Elizabeth calm voice. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see her leaning against the door frame. I had stood by Andrea' s bed side for what felt like hours. My hands hand to be on the younger women's body somehow. Either I was holding her hand or I was caressing her face. Her skin was cold and clammy.

"Tell me." I said. My voice was strong and demanding.

"Do you remember the night you slept with her?" Her voice was full of disgust.

I stopped my fingers as the were tracing Andrea's eyelids. Memories from that night came flooding to me. I turned to the youngest girl. My hand still intertwined with Andrea. That was the night that I found out about feelings that I had haven't felt in a long time, but I was scared and nervous. So all the kisses, all those lustful moans, every touch, was made with knowledge that I was never going to be able to feel that rush again.

That same morning I had a heart ripping talk with Andrea.

_"I'm sorry. What we did was a mistake." I had said. I was in the sitting room my robe covering my body. Andrea walked in. I saw her jeans and her shirt somewhere in the hallway. My face blushed at the thought. _

_"What?" She asked. The younger girl sat across from me. Knees enough up to her chest. Her eye red and full of tears. It took all my will not to go to her and tell her that everything was going to be okay._

_"I said that I regret what happen last night." I couldn't stand to look at her eyes. Guilt and regret was killing me from the inside. _

_Andrea stood up and began to pace in front of me. This was beginning to kill me. _

"_I suggest you leave. It would be easier on both of us." I also stood up and stayed in place._

_"Your scared that I'm going to walk away. This is why I left. This is why I ran. I fell in love with you Miranda. I saw you every day and the more I did the more I began to live for the days I would see you. I left because I couldn't stand it. I love you and I know that you will never love me back." She began to move around putting on clothes as she talked. I only stood their in shook. She loved me._

_She was at the door. Hand on the handle. I took a few steps towards her. _

_"Your right this was a mistake." I saw her face one last time and saw all the tears that started to fall._

_"Andrea." I whispered her name as if it was a prayer._

_"Goodbye Miranda." I shut the my eyes relying on my ear. I heard her take in a shaky breath open the door and leave. A few seconds later I heard her cry._

"Of course how could I forget." I rolled my eyes and with my free hand ran my fingers through my hair.

"Where's Nigel?" I asked. Elizabeth walked toward the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair.

"When she came back that day she cried, so much. It hurt me to look at her. She was so broken and when I tried to fix her she was still not the same. She tried to forget by working more and more. From twelve to fourteen hours a day. She never slept, she never ate. All because you rejected her." She stopped and took a breath. I looked at her and she stared back. What I saw was only venom.

"Then one night she was just getting out of work when she stopped to get a newspaper. On the front cover was you and your new boy toy. Sharing a kiss at a stupid movie premiere." Elizabeth stopped and just stared at Andrea. She held the railings, her knuckles snow-white.

"I think at that moment something snapped. She called and she screamed into the phone. She said how much she hated you. How much it hurt to see you with someone else." Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Then she hung up. I was home worried and scared. I called her a billion times. She didn't pick up. It took two hours. She picked up and she was crying as if she was in pain. She said so many things that I can't remember. I tried to tell her to pull over and take deep breaths. At this point she was hyperventilating, she was sleep deprived. And she was in no shape to drive a car. To top it off we were in a middle of a rain storm." I was speechless. My mouth fell open and all I could do was started at the floor. Tears traveled the side of my nose and fall from the tip.

"She threw the phone I guess on the passenger seat and only cried harder. I screamed for her to stop, but she couldn't heat me. Then I heard a scream a crash and the line went dead. Two more hours until the police found her. They took me and there was so much blood. They say they could not find a pulse. Five minutes until they wheeled her into the ambulance. I stayed with her and the only word she said before she went under... was your name."

* * *

**HELLO everyone I hope you all liked it. I'm having so much fun writing this. I hope I haven't disappeared you. Well im off see you all tomorrow;)**

**Have a very timey-wimey day.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone. I want to ask you a quick favour. I need someone anyone to be my beta. I want to improve my writing skills and make the story better. Please anyone! I Need a beta! Also any mistakes you have or will see are all mine. Sorry! But before so go I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourite, and followed. I'm so thankful_

_Now on with the story_

...

I stood there not letting myself breath. My body ache, my mind was going on over the edge.

" I want you to know something." Said softly Elizabeth. I looked up and she sat there. Big Brown eyes blood-shot. Dark circles surrounded her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"What." I replied. My voice was harsh and nothing what I expected.

"If she dies it's on your head." She turned her head and went back to looking at Andrea.

_If she dies it's on your head. _Those words swam in my head. I blinked back tears.

"I think you need to leave. God only knows that the queen can't stay away from her kingdom for long." I nodded, but I didn't she saw me. I bend over to pick up my bad. My coat seemed heavier somehow.

I open the door and took one last look at the two sisters before me. One was in some much pain the other held anger in her soul, but the real question was which was which.

"I'm coming back." I said. I didn't care what the younger girl had to say I was not leaving Andrea. Not again.

"There's no point. You did enough." Said Elizabeth in response. Her hands were on her lap and formed in to fists. Her shoulders shook, but her head was held high. I fished out my phone and called Roy. Five minutes I had to wait.

I was out in front of the hospital waiting. The car pulled up and I got in. I pulled my glasses out of my bag and rested them on my head.

I fixed my makeup and looked in my compact mirror. My maschera was slightly clumped from the tears that had also washed my foundation. I grown in frustration. With me looking like a mess would not do anyone good. So I fixed everything before going back to _Runway._

"Do you need anything else Miranda?" Roy asked as he pulled up. To my destination.

I shook my head and got out. Happy to be back on familiar territory.

...

I lean back on my chair. Rolling all the knots on my neck and try to ease it of the tension of being hunched over my desk for hours. I wonder where Nigel wad I had not seen him since the hospital.

_Andrea!_

I shook my head. Not wanting to dwell on what happen in the hospital.

I slipped off my glasses and reached for the now cold coffee. I didn't know why I grabbed it think all I wanted was to do something with my hands. My lips puckered when I had the coffee in my mouth, but I swallowed anyway.

"Miranda I'm leaving I will see you tomorrow." Spoke Emily as she popped her head in my office. I waved my hand not caring at this moment.

Then I remembered that I need her to take the book to my house.

"Emily I need you to bring the book and my dry cleaning to my townhouse. By 12:00. If I'm not there then leave everything in the living room." The red-head nodded. Then left. At the time it was nine.

...

"Miranda we need to talk." Said Nigel. I looked up in surprised eyebrows raised I lean back and took my glasses off. A headache was creeping up on me so I rose my hands and messaged my right temple.

"What did Elizabeth tell you?" He asked, always straight to the point. I rolled my eyes and spun my chair. When I was facing the window I stood up and walked to it. Hands on my hips.

"That is none of your concern." I answered simply.

"It's all my concern! Andrea is my friend!" He responded his voice shook with frustration. I turn to look at him and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't care. If you want to know so badly then ask Elizabeth your self." I starting to get annoyed. The headache was getting worse. I just wanted to get home.

"She won't said and I quote"The Drangon has found her treasure, but is too blind to see it". That's all I got from her in the cafeteria. Then she told me to leave." I waited outside for you, you never showed up so I left." He was getting annoyed I could see it in the way he was standing.

"I am not feeling well Nigel. Leave I have a lot of work if you wish we can talk in the morning when I'm rested." I pointed at the door.

"Miranda! Andrea is in a coma show some compassion. She's not some mistake you found in the _Book. _You can't just fix it away_. _She worked for you, fought for you tooth and nail. And when she needs you the thing you do is leave and go back to work as if nothing has happen." He was screaming. He was madder than the time he confronted me about giving his dream job to someone else in Paris.

"Leave." I whispered. It was to low for him to have heard so he asked.

"What?"

I slammed my hands on my desk. The force made my papers fly. I was angry, I was becoming annoyed, I was extremely tired, I was _scared. _I didn't want to deal with Nigel at the moment.

"LEAVE" I screamed. I rarely scream. This was a major sign to Nigel to back off. So he turn around and left. I glared at him until he turned the corner, and even then I was still standing hands on my desk.

_Take deep breaths. _I told myself. Then I made a quick decision. I was going to see Andrea during my lunch. I nodded as if reassuring my self. I ran my fingers through my hair and smoothed my skirt.

I stayed a few more hours and left the office when I received a text from Emily informing me she had done what had asked her.

My mind was hazy as I arrived home. That night I had a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning air was cold and unforgiving. The scarf I wore did nothing to trap the little heat I had. Shivers took over my body as I walked to the car in front of my home.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I took refuge in the warm and comforting car.

"Good morning Miranda." Smiled Roy through the review mirror. I nodded in response.

I rapped my my coat tighter around my body trying to warm up.

My eyes wondered out the window, watching the trees pass by and all the children heading off to school. The twins were at their father's for the next few weeks. Somehow I was relieved. They didn't have to see me like this.

The car stopped and I got out. I walked fast wanting nothing more than to become engulfe in the warmth of my office.

A few minutes later and I dropped my possessions on Emily's desk.

I looked at the clock. Exactly 8:00. Five hours till I'm to face Andrea's.

I wanted to know how Andrea was going so I called Nigel. I demanded him to give me Elizabeth's number. He didn't give it to me willingly, but after a few threats he gave in.

_I held my breath as I held the phone to my ear. The dial tone rang three times until someone answered._

_"Hello" Spoke Elizabeth._

_"Yes, hello it's Miranda. I'm calling to know of Andrea's condition. Has she gotten better." I bit my lip hoping for good news._

_"You were just here. Nothing has changed." My shoulders fell. I closed my eyes and shook my head. This was going nowhere._

_"Very well. I want you to call me if anything changes." I said._

_"Very unlikely." Replied the girl. She then hung up._

"Emily what is my schedule for the day." I sat on my desk and leaned back.

The red head came in and pulled out a little black book. Then she started reading.

"You have a meeting at ten with the make-up department about the artical issue. Then you have a lunch with Irv at twelve." I rose my hand to stop her.

"Cancel that lunch. I have other business to attend to." I looked at the papers that I needed to see to. I reached for them and begun to work. Emily took this as her single to leave, and did just that.

I had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

The meeting ended in a disaster. It had seem that none of those umbilicals knew how to do their job. I was grinding my teeth on my way to the office after the horrible meeting.

When I was inside I looked at the clock 11:00. Time was going by slowly. I couldn't help, but think of Andrea. I cared about her so much. I wanted the best for her. I was falling in love with her the moment I was able to have her in my arms. Now I am about to loose her. And it's all my falt.

A knock on my office door ripped me from my thoughts. It was Nigel.

"You owe me and explanation." He spoke.

I pointed to the chair in front of my desk. He sat down afterwards.

"I slept with Andrea." I said. It was better to be blunt than to dance around it any longer.

There was a pause. The air thick with tension.

"Okay anything else I need to know about about all of this before we go to the hospital."

"No there is nothing you need to know. And what do you mean by _we_?" I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Well we're going together of course." He stood and left before I could say anything.

A small smile danced at the corner of my lip. I rolled my eyes and continued to do my work.

When it was time to head to the hospital we went together as he had wanted. I didn't mind to have someone to come along with I thought that it was a good idea. He had a way to calm Elizabeth and who knows when she would need him.

We were in the hospital within five minutes were in Andrea's room.

The room looked empty when we walked in. I placed my things on a chair in the far corner of the room Nigel looked at the clipboard at the end of the bed. I looked at the papers in his hand, but could not tell anything for I was too far to see. Then we heard a flush and the door on the right side opened to show Elizabeth wearing a shirt saying "Bow-Ties are cool". Her hair was a mess. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Asked Nigel as he as he got near to the girl to give her a hug. Unlike the first time I met her. She returned this hug.

"Yes Nigel I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all. I'm going to go the cafeteria to get something to eat. Want to come?" She said as she picked up her bag from the floor and searched for her wallet.

"Do you want anything Miranda?" Asked Nigel. When he decided to go with Elizabeth. I shook my head. They said that they would be back in a few minutes. Then they left.

I pulled up a chair next to Andrea and took her hand in mine. I don't know why I started, but it calmed me when I began to speak to her.

"I miss you Andrea. My new assistant who I don't even know the name of is useless. Poor girl, looks like she is about to faint if I just ask her to get me a coffee. You wouldn't. You would stand your ground. I missed you the moment I knew you were leaving. It killed me. I didn't know when it happen, but it seems that I have fallen in love with you. And when you wake up I'm going to tell you, and I'm never letting you go again." I looked at Andrea. The silence in the room was welcoming. The only sounds came from the machines.

Then something happened. It was like a whip. The heart monitor no longer having the usual beep, beep, beep.

No this sound was much worse. It was just once continuous beep.

Andrea had flat-line. She was dead.

I ran to the door yanking it open.

"Help! Please anyone help! Help!" I screamed up and down the hallways. Within seconds a nurse came up to me.

"What's wrong Madam."

"I don't know something's wrong with Andrea!" I screamed. I pointed to the bed. The nurse ran to the young womon's bed side. She opened Andrea's eyes and flashed a light in her eye.

I was hyperventilating. I didn't know what to do. I felt useless.

"Please do something." I begged.

"What's happening?" Came Elizabeth's voice. She saw that the door was open. Then she heard the long beep. She no longer needed further explanation.

...

_Okay everyone I have a beta. The amazing, talented Darling Lili. I love you. Thank you for doing this for me._


	6. Chapter 6

Doctors and nurses hurried in to the room. Nigel, Elizabeth, and I stayed outside.

"What the hell happen to her?" Yelled Elizabeth. She was up against the wall facing the room. Her small frame was shaking, her eye glued to the activity a few feet ahead.

"She's going in to cardiac arrest." Spoke one of the doctors. They all began to move about the room. As I watch I saw them pull the tube out of Andrea's mouth and changing it for a manual respirator.

I felt as if I was going to faint. My body swayed and I felt nauseated.

"Someone get me a defibrillator!" Screamed the same doctor.

"We're losing her!" Replied a nurse.

I heard Elizabeth start to weep. The poor girl sounded as if she was in pain. I on the other hand felt num. There was only a coldness that settled in my bones. My eyes didn't focus on anything, everything was just a blur. I heard the squeaking of wheels. Someone got my shoulders and moved me out-of-the-way. I was then placed on the wall.

"Miranda! Miranda stay with me." I heard a voice say, it was familiar, but I couldn't place to whom it belong to. "Miranda come back to us." I blinked a few time. Everything started to become clearer. Nigel was in front of me. Hands on my shoulders shaking me.

"I love her. Please God don't take her from me. I don't think I can survive it." I knew I was talking, but it didn't sound like my voice.

"Clear!" Screamed the doctor. I heard the defibrillator start-up. Then the ripping of fabric. _Zap. _ I looked over Nigel' s shoulder and saw Andrea arch her back off the bed. I closed my eyes. This was too much.

I pushed Nigel off of me then I started walking. I lost her. Through out my life I was so vile so evil that God doesn't think I deserve happiness. I don't blame him. I'm not called the devil for nothing.

As I turned the corner I stopped. I leaned up against the wall and covered my face with my hands. Tears fell from my shut eyes. I took shaky breaths as I started to ponder the situation. I felt like I couldn't breath. I gasped for air.

I had to get out of here. I felt like I was going to die.

"Miranda!" Called Nigel. I panicked and dashed to the elevator. Before the doors closed I saw Nigel look from side to side. When he saw me he ran to the elevator. He was to slow and he was out of sight. My body feel heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep. I pulled out my phone and texted Roy and Emily.

One was to pick me up and the other to clear my schedule. I received two messages simultaneous. So I pulled out my glasses and when the doors open I walked out side. The smell of disinfectant made me nauseous.

When I was outside everything seemed unchanged. The world still turned, cars still drove. And lives were lived. All while I was going through hell.

Life was so very unfair.

I stood in the middle of the sidewalk, overhearing people laugh and talk about tonight's dinner. I envied them.

_Honk_

I open my eyes to see my car pulled up in front of me. Roy stepped out and opened my door.

When I was inside I dared give one last glance at the hospital. My eyes watered and I knew that this was the end.

"Take me home." I ordered. Would I ever find home? They say home is where the heart lies. My heart broke in two the moment Andrea lest. The only two people I had were my daughters, but even then they deserved someone better. Someone who was able to do to all the P.A meetings. Someone who would be able to pick them up after school and take them to go get frozen yogurt.

Not some workaholic. I devoted myself to my work and when I could have had it all I threw it away because I was a coward.

"Miranda?" Asked Roy. I saw him give me a weary glanced. I looked out the window to see my house.

I left before he could say anything else.

My hands shook as I fetched my keys. The shook even more so when I tried to open my door. The door open and as I walked inside everything seem to hit me all at once. I dropped my purse on the floor and lean on the door. I cried and screamed not only in anger, but in agony and pain. I hit the wall trying to get my anger out. I kick and screamed. Not knowing what else to do.

My aching body fell to the floor. I ripped my heels off and threw them as far as I could. The sound of glass shattering was heard soon after.

I tugged my knees up to my chest wanting comfort. Wanting nothing more than for this to end. I dint know how long I stayed on the floor like this, but I didn't care.

My body was stiff as I rose on shaky feet and went to the bar. My past husband showed me the best way to drown your sorrows was with alcohol. I took a heavy glass of whiskey and took two heavy swings. My face contorted in disgust as the bitter liquid burned my throat.

I walked to my living room looking out at my big empty house.

Oh how I wanted this to end.

As the alcohol was starting to take over my senses more sods took over me. Then I heard the sound of my phone ringing.

"Shut up!" I screamed to it.

"Leave me alone!"


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how I ended up on my bathroom floor, but when I awoke my body was stiff and nots had formed all around my neck and back. A headache blinded my vision and made me hiss in pain as I tried to get up. As I stood up my foot kicked something that sounded like a bottle. It rolled on the ground stopping as it hit my tub.

Crud covered my eye. Making everything blurry. When my vision was back to normal I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

The sight before my made me cringe. My eyelashes were clumped. Mascara stains covered my cheeks from my tears, my lips pale and thin. My skin was that of a ghost. All my make up was ruined. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths. It still hadn't settled in that Andrea was-. I couldn't even come to terms with that. My lower lip trembled and my eyes began to water. The phone was ringing somewhere in the house, but I paid it no mind.

Since I was already in the bathroom I decided to take a shower and try the clean my self up. So I began to undress, as I removed my silk blouse I saw scratch marks all over my arms. They stung, but the pain did nothing to effect me. All the events from last night were a blur. I didn't remember anything after I walked in the house last night. I knew there was crying and drinking, but nothing else came to attention.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my aching arms around my naked body. Once again the phone rang, annoying me in the process.

I began to prepare my shower and entered when the mirror fogged.

The water was scolding hot. I hissed when the water hit my skin, but did nothing to pull away. I rubbed my face trying to get rid of the makeup. When my face started to sting that's when I stopped. My eyes felt swollen and sore.

I was in the shower for what felt like hours. The water was now freezing cold making me shiver uncontrollably.

When I was out of the shower and covered in my silk bathrobe the first place I went to was to the den were the bar was located.

A glass of wine was in my hand in a few minutes. As I looked around the room, many memories came to mind. Many of them of Andrea. All the things we had said to each other. The things that we did. It was in this room that we spent our first night and it was killing me just to be in here. Yet I couldn't pull myself to leave.

Then I remembered the next morning when I pushed her away. If I had known that my actions would in the end make me lose the only person I loved then I would have never let her go. But it was too late, I lost her for good. There was no point in dwelling in the past.

_Ring, ring!_

The sound seems to echo all around the room. I closed my eyes and rubbed my left temple with my free hand. It was probably someone in the board of directors asking why I hadn't shown up today.

At this point the only things that I had that were worth living for were my daughters and my job. So I searched for the phone.

It was in my purse that was in front of my door, but it had stopped ringing. I groaned in frustration when I bent over to search for it. I picked up my purse and leaned in the door.

When I had the phone in my hand I flipped it open and gasped in surprise.

74 missed calls.

23 text messages

All from one person.

_Elizabeth_.

What did she want? Did she want to add-on to my guilt. Demand that I pay for what I did to her sister. To the woman who I love.

Then the phone rang. I dropped it on the floor as if it burned me. The ringing seem to be more violent. It screamed at me. And all I could do was try to get as far from it as possible. But the door was in my way.

I had to pick up. The young woman deserved an explanation. Tears blurred my vision as I bent over to pick up the electronic device.

I placed the phone to my ear and answered the phone.

"Miranda she's awake! Miranda she's alive!"

...

Hello every one sorry for the short chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Sorry for the long update. Doctor who had been on my mind. So can't believe that Matt Simth is going to regenerate. Well I bid you goodbye. Until the next time.

GERONIMO!


	8. Chapter 8

The world stopped turning and everything seemed to be in slow motion. As my phone fell to the ground. I was shocked. There was no other word to explain it.

What was happening?

I started to slide down the door. My eyes wide and my lower lip trembled. I felt cold and I didn't know what to do. Andrea was alive. Do I go to see her? Do I beg her forgiveness, but what is it I should be sorry about?

Then as if like a whip my Ice Queen exterior was in full swing. I couldn't waste my time chasing after a girl three times my age. I was happy alone and will remain alone as long as it suit me. So I picked up my phone. If I strained my ears enough I could hear the small voice of Elizabeth.

_"Miranda did you hear me?! Andrea's alive!" _

I clenched my jaw making up my mind. They were better off without me so I hung up.

After this action there was an empty feeling in my heart. That feeling was then coursing through my veins like fire. Making me once again into the Ice Queen.

...

Andrea Prov! :)

It was so sudden that the room started to spin.

"Andy!" I heard Elizabeth scream.I didn't know where I was and I was starting to panic. My head was killing me and the white light was blinding.

"She's back. Her signs seem to be normal. Welcome back, Andrea." I heard a man say. As my vision cleared I saw multiple faces. All hospital staff.

"Where.." Cough "Am I?" I asked. My throat was raw and dry. It felt as if I didn't use it in days.

"Well, Andrea, a little over a week ago you were in a car accident. You lost a lot of blood and suffered massive head trauma. You had a few broken bones including two ribs that had punctured your left lung. Miss you are very lucky to be alive." Finished the doctor.

That was a lot to take in. I was at a lost for words and being a journalist that was very rare.

Then the doctor gave me a look of sympathy. It was as if he read my thoughts.

"We know that this is a lot to take in at such a short notice, but don't you worry youre in good hands." The older man gave me a reassuring smile that had no affect effect on me.

So many thoughts passed through my mind.

Was Elizabeth okay? Was she here? Would she forgive me for leaving her? Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't face her.

But the thing was I couldn't remember how I got in the accident in the first place. I closed my eyes demanding that I remember what happen.

Like if a movie was playing at that the back of my eyelids I remembered everything in great detail.

_Miranda._

Then the sound of a door closing brought me back to my thoughts. I tried to raise my head to see the intruder, but it seemed that my body was not responding to my whims yet.

"Don't worry Andy." Came my little sister's voice. I felt her grab my hand and give a squeeze. Her voice was like music to my ears. I was so happy that she was here with me. She was my only family. Ever since our parents died in a plane crash two years ago. Of course no one knew about my sister, not because I didn't want it, but it was the younger girl who rejected the idea of anyone pitying her. She was so much like our farther.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy." I whispered. I hoped with that simple statement that she could hear and feel that the only thing I wanted was her forgiveness. The bed dipped slightly signaling that Elizabeth decided to sit on it.

When she was comfortable she leaned in giving me a better look of her face. She looked so young with her red puffy eyes. A sad smile grazed her lips. One hand was tangled with mine while the other rose to cup my cheek.

The feeling was odd knowing that I was the one always soothing my sister when she had a bad day. Now it seemed a lot had changed in the long week that I was gone.

"Andy you don't need to apologize. This was not your fault. The only thing that's in my mind is that you're okay and that you're alive." Tears made her eyes shine in the light. She bit her lip like she did when we were little kids fighting back the tears. She took a deep breath and continued.

"For a moment there I actually thought that I was going to lose you. The moment I saw you pinned in your car it all felt as if it was all a bad dream." Her eyes glazed over and the more she spoke the lower her voice.

My voice was rough and cracking, but I still managed to try to calm her.

"Don't worry I'm right here. It's going to take a lot more than a car accident to get rid of me." I tried to smile, but my lips cracked causing me to wince in pain. The taste of blood invaded my mouth making me nauseous. Elizabeth saw this and jumped off the bed, she ran to her purse bringing two things with her. Chap stick and a bottle of water with a straw. I had to roll my eyes at that.

She reminded me of a younger me always trying to impress. A me that always wanted the approval of a pairs of ice blue eyes.

My heart painfully clenched. I couldn't think about that now.

"Hey you never know." Said Elizabeth who seemed to be in the dark of about my own emotional turmoil.

I gave her a smile. She resumed her place on my bed and presented me with the bottle of water. She then held the straw to my lips not wanting it to slip down to the bottom.

The cool liquid was soothing to my throat as I drank it hungrily. When I was done I let a soft moan escape my lips now having my irritated throat replenished.

I looked at Elizabeth who gave me a raised eyebrow. I blushed and tried to look away, but I was yet to get any movement back to my limp body. She chuckled and leaned in.

I heard the pop of the cap of the chap stick.

"Pucker up!" She said with fondness in her voice. I looked her in the eye and puckered my lips as she ordered. She started to place the chap stick on my dry lips the smell of mint came to my nose. When she was done she looked at me with a mix of emotions.

Relief, love, and a mix of worry.

But the thing I felt at the moment was guilt.

From the looks of it I made her go through a lot and now I had to repay her in some way.

She caressed my cheek one more time and gave my her biggest smile.

"I'm so happy you're okay." She got up, but kept her hand in my cheek. She leaned in and kissed my forehead. Then she left.

"Where are you going to Lizzy?" I asked a bit of panic started to form within me.

"I need to make some calls." She said over her shoulder. Her hand already in her back pocket reaching for her phone. As she was at the door she turned on last time. A smile greeted me.

"Don't worry I'm going to be right outside."

...

Hello sweeties! I am almost done with the story I think I will do a few more chapters to give our wonderful characters closure. When I'm done it will begin to work on a new project. A fanfiction for "Harry Potter" so if anyone of you enjoy the wizarding world of Harry Potter then I recommend you check it out. I will add an author note to the end of the story giving you the details. Have a very timey wimey day.

GERONIMO!


	9. Chapter 9

One week, and no word from Nigel or Elizabeth. As if I cared.

I was back to what I was before her, and no one dared cross me. Like my drunken father always said, "you're born alone and you die alone, and your only true friend is the hard cold cash you have in you pocket." So now the only people I live for are my girls. And ironically I only have a few more years to give them.

Now I sat in my office going over the New issue of Runway. To my surprise it was not all garbage.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I have to call up security." Said Emily. She sounded surprised and slightly frightened.

"Well sorry Cherry head..." I heard Emily gasp. "But I need to see your boss and if you don't let me through something very ugly is going to happen to that lovely Prada top." I knew that voice. I heard that person scream, curse, and cry. It seems that not even running will leave behind my demons.

I kept my head down as if I wasn't paying attention. Yet all my focus was on the voice demanding to see me. There was a strange feeling unraveling in the pit of my stomach. Was it fear? No! I'm the woman they call _The Devil_, I shouldn't be afraid.

"Thank you sweetie!" My stomach dropped. I kept my head low even after I heard my door shut and get locked.

"You are a coward." I heard Elizabeth say. "I know that I have been a bitch, but I love my sister and all I want for her is to be happy. If that means being with the Dragon herself then so be it." The girl took a few deep breaths and continued.

"But if you're going to hide from her...from us, in your office forever and try to forget her then I don't even know why you decided to show your face in the hospital."

I clenched my jaw and slowly took off my glasses, placing them on my desk.

"What makes you think I want anything to do with her." I asked a raised an eyebrow. I placed my elbows on my desk and tangled my fingers placing my chin on them.

"I saw the way you looked at her. She's broken and will never be the same no matter who she falls in love with. Because she will always be comparing them to you. She will always think, what would Miranda do. I will always have my eyes on you and I will never fully approve of you and my sister together, but why are you afraid to take a chance?" Her voice was full of sincerity. Then I looked at her, really looked at her. She looked so much like Andrea.

To my surprise my imagination took a turn on its own. Before me was no longer Elizabeth, but Andrea. She was standing before with a smile on her beautiful face. Her eyes so full of life staring at me the same way they did when we had our first kiss. Full of love.

She gave me a smile that lit up the room. I felt as if I was in a dream. My body stood from the chair and them I began to walk. I walked to Andrea, my Andrea. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I stood in front of my desk only a few feet from Andrea. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss her, but after a few blinks my fantasy vanished.

In front of me stood Elizabeth who also had tears in her eyes.

One hand covered my mouth as the other one wrapped itself around my mid-section. I shook my head, tears starting to fall from my eyes. I took a few steps towards the girl.

She went through so much and she was only a child. I was the cause of her pain. I lunged at her taking her in my arms.

At first she became stiff on contact, but after a few awkward moments she returned the hug. I cried, I'm not sure why it seemed to happen a lot lately, me losing control on my emotions.

"I'm so very sorry." My arms wrapped around the girl's neck, she had hers on my hips. I felt her body shake and heard her softly sob into my neck. I pet her hair telling her how sorry I was and how everything was better now. This reminded me when one of the twins would have a nightmare. They would go to my room and talk about their dream. At the end of every short speech they would break down and I was there to hold them until they felt better, and that was what I was going to do for Elizabeth.

We both cried for our own different reasons, but at that moment I wouldn't have it any other way.

I pulled back from the embrace and cupped the girls face with my shaking hands.

"Elizabeth I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I promise that I will never hurt your sister again. I will try to make her happy for as long as I live. I'm so sorry!" I told her, tears still fell from both our eyes.

She gave me small smile and sniffed. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to Miranda. You need to tell her all this yourself. We both know how hurt she is at the moment, but no one knows her as good as you." I gave her one last hug. Thankful for her support.

When I pulled away the first thing I did was get my phone.

"Roy I need you out front in five minutes." I spoke into the phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Elizabeth who was wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"We're going to go to the hospital I need to talk to your sister." I walked out the office expecting Elizabeth to follow.

"Miranda you have a meeting with the board of directors in two hours. I highly recommended you not to leave." Said Emily as she gave me my coat and purse. As always I ignored her and walked to the elevator. I looked in the direction of Nigel's office. My face a mask of indifference. We made eye contact and he paused drinking his coffee.

Elizabeth didn't notice the exchange

He rose his foam cup as if in a toast and gave me a smile. I did nothing in return. I heard the elevator ding and Elizabeth and I entered without a second glance, but when we were inside I placed my sun glasses on and without me knowing a smile overcame my hard features.

I was going to get Andrea back.

...

_Hello sweeties! Merry Christmas to everyone. Here is the next chapter a gift from me to you. I always wanted to update a chapter on Christmas day. Don't worry I have another chapter on the way and I might be able to upload it tonight at the very least. Have a wonderful holiday and I hope you spend it with your loved ones!_

_Geronimo!_


	10. Chapter 10

"I think that you should go in first. Knowing Andrea if I was in there she would try to kill me for bringing you." Spoke Elizabeth. At the moment we were in the car and my nerves were getting the best of me.

"No I rather have someone with me. I don't think I'm ready to be alone with Andrea just yet." I looked out the window biting my lower lip nervously. Elizabeth's reflection on the mirror showed her to appear as equally nervous. Poor girl was pulling at her fingers, making me believe she was about to tear one-off.

"Im sorry, but you need to talk to her on your own. But I will walk you to the door. I will be in the cafeteria if you need anything. " I turned to look at the girl. She turned to me and gave me a small smile, she nodded her head as if in silent agreement. I had to do this. I needed to make sure she was okay.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. I let my mind wander.

Was Andrea okay? Would she let me see her or talk to her? Will she turn her head and demand I leave the building and never contact her and her sister again? Does she still have feelings for me? Or have they been drowned out by the anger that I was sure she was feeling at the moment? What do I say? Will I be able to tell her how I feel or will I freeze up the way I did on that morning when everything started.

"Miranda? Miranda are you okay?" I shook my head and felt a strong hand in my shoulder gently shaking me back to reality.

"Yes just the nerves, darling." I turned to Elizabeth and gave her a smile. She nodded in response and said,

"Well guess what...We're here." She gave me one last smile and got out the car.

I stayed a while longer gathering my thoughts. This was a lot to take in, and throughout all this I have found out so many things. I could be loved, I won't have to die alone. But all that can only happen if Andrea would take me back. The unknown scares me and this is terrifying.

"Miranda are you doing well?" Asked a concerned Roy. I blinked a few times behind my glasses and gave the man a small nod. I saw him look at me through the rearview mirror giving me a worried look.

"Stop looking at me as if you're sending me off to my death. I will still be here to sign you checks." I gave him a glare through my glasses. He chuckled and got out the car to open my door. I got out and said my farewell.

Halfway to the hospital I heard him say "Good luck!" I didn't turn around or stop. I continued, knowing that luck was what I need at the moment.

...

Andrea Prov:)

"Andrea!" I looked up from the book that I was reading. It was a mystery about someone name Melody Malone. It was a good book, but it was very short.

"What's up Lizzy?" I asked putting the book down on my lap. It had been one week and during that time I went through therapy to get my strength back. So now I was sitting up and moving around, but with help from Elizabeth.

"Well I'm doing something really stupid and you might hate me for it." She said, she was still in the door way. I rose my eyebrow starting to get worried. I heard the faint sound of heels and Elizabeth's face went pale.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" She turned around and poked her head out the door. It looked like she was talking to someone. I crammed my neck to see who it was.

"You better not screw this up! I'm taking a huge chance on you." What was she talking about, who was she talking to?

"Elizabeth who's out there?" I asked now getting slightly mad for being kept in the dark. I tried to get up. I winced in pain as the needle in my hand moved out of place. It seemed that it was pretty loud, because Elizabeth whipped her head back and turn to look at me.

"Andy are you okay? I told you not to move without my help!" She scolded me. I tried to look over her shoulder, ignoring her.

"Who's outside Lizzy?" I repeated myself. She took a drop breath and moved aside. Her head was hung low. Very much like a puppy who just chewed up your new slippers.

"You can come in now Miranda." Elizabeth whispered.

"Elizabeth?" I asked hoping that I was just a joke.

...

Miranda Prov:)

As I reached Andrea's room I saw the door open. The click of my heels seemed to be a good indicator of my arrival.

Then without warning Elizabeth popped her head out the door. Her pony tail swinging at the back of her head. The girl's face was slightly pale and she looked me up and down.

She glared at me and said in a voice of pure anger.

"You better not screw this up! I'm taking a huge chance on you." She said this with so many emotions in her voice. It was so complicated that I couldn't figure it out.

I couldn't help, but let a bit of disappointment fall upon my heart. I had thought that my relationship with this girl would have changed for the better, but it seemed that what happened in my office earlier in the day was something in the past.

"Do you not think I know that." I snapped back. She raised an eyebrow as if in challenge, nothing happened though. For we both heard the hiss of pain that came from the patient inside. Elizabeth immediate reaction was to gasp and pull herself back inside.

I heard the girl scold her older sister and Andrea completely ignoring and asking who was outside. My palms were getting sweaty and my whole body was starting to tense. Here it is. The moment that can break me or make me. What a cliché. Yet here I was using it to describe my situation. For some reason it seemed to fit.

"You can come in now Miranda." I heard Elizabeth say. I took a deep breath and slowly walked in.

I looked up and saw Andrea. The woman looked at me in shock. Tears slowly fell from her large brown eyes.

...

A/N

Hello everyone I told you I would get this chapter up later today. Two more chapters and were done. I hope you guys love this story as much as I loved writing it. I might continue to write DWP fanfictions. If you want.

Oh and before I forget. Go watch this video just go to YouTube search Miranda and Andrea. It will be the first video. The thing you look for is Miranda/Andrea: So Cold. This is a vid for my story! I hope you watch and enjoy.

GERONIMO!


	11. Chapter 11

It was quiet for some time. The only thing we did was just stared at each other. Andrea looked so much better. There was color in her cheeks and she looked well rested.

The only thing I couldn't see past was all the fear and anger in her eyes as she looked at me. I walked towards her slowly as if she was a wounded animal and I was trying not to scare her away.

"Stay away from me Miranda! Leave now!" She spoke. I froze in place hoping she didn't mean what she said. I shook my head in defiance and continued to walk to her.

"Miranda I don't know what you told my sister, but I want you out of here." Tears were falling from her shut eyes now and I couldn't help but reach out for her hand.

She then suddenly pulled her hand away, as if my mere touch burned her. Dread filled my body, but I tried to think of a way for Andrea to forgive me. Then I thought of the most simple thing in the world.

"I am sorry." I spoke these words with my head hung low. What I did was unforgivable. I would never blame Andrea if in that moment she started to scream at me telling me how much she hated me.

"You're lying. You never apologize." She whispered. At that I rose my head to meet her big sad eyes.

"You're an exception to the rules Andrea." I replied. My hand reached out to cup her cheek, but the younger woman pulled away. At that moment I gave up any attempt at physical contact. I was content with just hearing her voice.

"I never meant to hurt you. I swear if I had known, everything would have been different." At that she laughed a sad fake laugh.

"You knew how I felt about you and for a small moment I thought you felt the same. I had hope that we would be together, I would be able to wake every morning next to you and tell you how much I love you. When you pushed me away it killed me. I knew that what we had been very much one-sided. What I thought we had been a waste of time." She spoke and her voice was thick with tears. Her head was turned away from me so she couldn't see the tears that fell from my eyes.

"I was trying to protect you." I defended.

"From what!" She screamed, she turned to me and her eyes were full of anger. Her small hands shook as she made fists. Now it was my turn to be angry. No one questions me, no matter what the situation.

"Do you really want to know Andrea. Well let's see. For one I'm three times you age, old enough to be you mother. I have nothing to offer you. You are young and full of spirit. In relationships I give too much or not enough. I'm a workaholic and a bitter old women. The only thing that I have of any value are my girls and they will always come first." I was screaming now, and I never do that. when I looked at Andrea there was fear in her eyes, but I didn't care.

"What can I give you Andrea? You deserve someone your age not someone like me. Who is way too dedicated to her work." I was fuming. How could Andrea be so blind? I was trying to keep her safe. I loved her too much to do that to her.

To my surprise she took my hand. I looked at her, my eyes wide.

"You gave me so much that one night we were together. I felt happy, content. I knew that if I died at that moment I would leave a happy women. I love you Miranda, but I can't take a chance with you again. Because if I do I don't think I could survive if it didn't work out." She whispered, tears sliding down her flushed cheeks.

She let go of my hand and I let it drop to my side. I felt as if my last anchor to this world slipped from my fingers and once again I felt that numbness, but this time I was going to fight it.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. I took her face in my hands and looked at her. Really looked at her.

"I love you." I slammed my lips on hers and kissed her. I kissed her as if she was the air I breathed. It was a clash of lips and teeth.

Andrea tried to push me away, but then she seemed to kiss me back. The hands that were on my chest moved and came to wrap themselves around my neck. Pulling me closer. Then those amazing fingers weaved into my hair tugging gently.

Then from the lack of oxygen we pulled away, gasping for air.

"I will never leave you Andrea. I will never push you away! I promise you. Andrea please take me back! Let me make it up to you." Our for heads we pressed together. There was a moment of silence.

"What about that man you were with?" She asked her voice low as she once tried to pull away. I only tightened my grip not letting her move.

"He was only for show. I didn't even know his name! Please say that you'll come home with me..." Tears started to fall from my own eyes. If she said no I don't know what I would do.

"Say yes Andy. I know you still love her, even after all the shit she made you go through." At the sudden voice Andrea pushed me away. Making me stagger back. Elizabeth stood there in the door with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure Lizzy?" Asked Andrea. I turned to her and saw her bite her lip in worry.

"I know it's going to be hard, but please trust me." This time I spoke. I looked at Andrea hoping for her to trust me and well in Ladins term take a leap of faith.

"I love you Miranda." She whispered. She looked and gave me a small smile.

"Let's start over!"

...

Alright everyone this is it the end of the story! I will have and epilogue up soon to see how everything turns out for our girls. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you all so much Happy New year.

GERONIMO


End file.
